


that mech is mine

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: REQUESTS [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: You swore for a moment you could feel the love radiating from Drift’s E.M. field





	that mech is mine

You barely glanced down at the helm now nuzzled into your lap, iconic white finials slanted in that way you instantly recognized as ‘ _serene_ ’, and you couldn’t stop yourself from reaching down to gently brush a hand against the soft mesh under his optic

You had just lifted your hand away when that very same optic your hand had come so close to whirred to life, a soft blue glow cast onto your skin as Drift gave a soft ex-vent, a subtle smile on his dermas as his finials slanted even more. You knew he played it up specifically for you, and you really did enjoy it, but you also loved when he would be concentrated on something and his finials seemed to have a mind of their own

“Well, hey there pretty bot,” you chuckled, leaning back onto your elbows to look him in the optics as he raised a servo to rest it behind your back, “am I a nice pillow? You were snoozin’ for a while..”

Drift gave a very obviously played up ‘ _yawn_ ’ as small fangs peeked through from behind his upper-lip, optics offlining for the width of a second before the dimmed blue was back to cast a soft light. “The  _best_ ” he crooned, that crooked grin that was so  _Drift_  it made your heart jump, you couldn’t help but wonder who would pass this beautiful mech up, which was quickly followed by ‘ _a bunch of fools, that’s who_ ’

“So,” you couldn’t help but drawl, snickering at Drift’s lazy glare, “we gonna stay in bed all day, or are we gonna go terrorize Rodimus into a movie-night?”

The samurai-bot ‘blinked’ before slowly removing his helm from your lap, tapping your back before removing his servo as well. “First of all,” he grumbled, “I’m goin’ to stretch and meditate for a bit.. though you’re welcome to use my personal data-pad to bugger Roddy”

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

Drift chuckled with a shake of his helm, “you have but I’d never turn down a reminder”

“Well, Drift of Polyhex, I adore you more than I could ever possibly put into words”

You swore for a moment you could feel the love radiating from Drift’s E.M. field

“(Y/n) of Earth, you own my spark and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you”

Drift slowly leaned back down to gently bump his helm against your chest, a subtle purr leaving him as you allowed your hands to scratch at the ‘sweetspot’ behind his left finial, the one that could get him to power-down in minutes, with the most adorable blep you’d ever seen

“I hate to break up our little sappy moment, but uh… we made some plans that I fully intend on putting into fruition”

Drift gave a snort and one last nuzzle before moved away, quirking an ‘eyebrow’ with a subtle smile, the two of you bursting out into laughter for no particular reason

“Alright, alright, time to be responsible officers of the Lost Light”

A glance from you

“…  _Slightly_  responsible officers of the Lost Light”


End file.
